gajeel changes
by gajeelfan
Summary: Gajeel is one of my most loved anime characters so this is all about him plus some gale moments included.


**Spoiler warning this mentions events in the fairy tail story from before the edolas arc so if your new to the show you have been warned.**

"So that is all you have to report, not a lot of useful information," said the shadowy voice.

"Don't sweat it those dumb arse fairies will be letting a lot of crap slip out soon enough" replied a tall man with black hair and endless piercings.

"Well I guess I can't be too greedy just having a spy in that pathetic guild brings me one step closer to my goal" replied the shadowy voice.

The man with black hair grinned and left the headquarters of the dark guild raven tail. As he walked along the road back to the town of magnolia he was anything but grinning " Damn it that jerk Ivan's getting ready to make a move I can't keep stalling like this or he'll be onto me"

Reaching magnolia Gajeel headed straight to the fairy tail guild hall he had to speak to someone rather urgently and was hoping the guild would be quiet he wasn't in the mood to deal with any rowdy wizards today.

Arriving at the hall he was greeted by a chirpy voice "Hey Gajeel were have you been all day?" asked a rather small wizard with blue hair. Great, he wasn't in the mood to talk with anyone at the minute but especially not Levy McGarden.

"None of your business" he responded leaving her without even a second glance.

Levy huffed away her anger " jeez he could at least try and be friendly and besides after what he did to me he doesn't get to just brush me off!"

Gajeel had in no way forgotten that day, in fact, he had spent many nights awake thinking about it. It had been back when he was a member of the phantom lord and the guild had started a war against fairy tail to which Gajeel had been the most enthusiastic participant. He had started his fun by trashing the fairy tail guild hall and in the main battle had beaten and abused Lucy Heartfilia before fighting Natsu Dragneel to a loss on his part. These acts along had left him with guilt but what had caused him the most pain was the memory of the night before the battle. Levy along with her two teammates Jet and Dory had been walking home together when Gajeel had launched an attack beating them within an inch of their lives and then pinning them to a tree before staining levy's stomach with the phantom lord guild mark.

"What the hell does she want how can that shrimp stand to come within a hundred feet of me?" he fought as he walked up the guilds stairs.

"I see so Ivan's getting inpatient is he," asked the guilds wise old master Makarov.

Gajeel replied, "Yeah that bastard wants more info I'm running out of crap I can give him."

Makarov paused for a second before handing Gajeel a piece of paper " here this should send him on a few false trails for a while" leading Gajeel to a smirk.

With his work done Gajeel was ready to leave before being stopped by the 3rd master " Hold on my boy; make sure you take care I would hate to see something happen to you especially as you are doing all this for me".

"No prob master I can handle your stupid kid" but Gajeel was thoughtful as he walked away "doesn't want anything bad to happen to me what is his problem has everyone here just forget all the crap I did".

He couldn't help but feel guilty he was scum a piece of trash that had caused so much pain to the guild and its people so why were they just accepting him, it really pissed him off.

"About time you were talking to master forever what did you get in trouble or something knowing you the answer is probably yes".

Gajeel halted "wait that voice don't tell me" he looked around to see Levy sat at one of the tables "what the hell are you stalking me bookworm?"

The smile on Levy's face changed to one of frustration "no I was just waiting for you so you can apologize for how you spoke to me earlier.

She handed him a flyer for a job request " your punishment is to help me with this job tomorrow and I won't take no for an answer"

He wanted to say no but in that minute he felt something a feeling he hadn't felt before and before he knew what he was doing he said: " Alright fine if you insist".

Levy walked away with a cheerful look on her face as Gajeel watched her go he felt a little sick what was this he didn't know but one thing he was sure about was that he had to protect her it was his penance for his past actions. "No matter what I will protect her," he said not realizing that both his cheeks had now turned red.


End file.
